


Diamonds Are a Boy's Best Friend

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Stanlon - Freeform, Subspace, mentions of subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: He tried to wait, he really did. But... a restless Stanley was never a very rational one.





	Diamonds Are a Boy's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my homie [Alyssa](https://floppie-diskk.tumblr.com/) for editing the SHIT out of this because I'm a moron who doesn't know how to write. 
> 
> Come bother me over on my [blog](itchytoaster.tumblr.com) if you wanna see more where this came from. Enjoy, baby!

Stanley was over the moon when he heard Mike finally landed his “dream job”. **  
**

Or… was, until Mike was gone almost every other weekend collecting and bidding on pieces around the world for the Museum of Natural History. Stanley was given the invitation to go with Mike, but he enjoyed his work at the firm, the 9 to 5, the routine. It delighted him. For a while.

Mike had been away for a week. Usually, Stanley got lost in his work while his husband was on business but, after only seeing him for one weekend out of the month, Stanley grew restless with loneliness. Text messages and phone calls became more frequent. More… explicit. And although Mike was able to entertain Stanley’s desperation for the time he was away, Stanley was still anxious for his husband’s arrival that afternoon.

He tried to wait, he really did. But, a restless Stanley was never a very rational one.

_“Can’t wait for you to come home.”_

Stanley set his phone down on the bedside table before hopping off the mattress. His hands ran over his taut skin, unable to suppress the delighted hum that bubbled in his throat as he approached the full-length mirror next to the closet he shared with his husband.

He loved Mike’s shirts. He loved how they were slightly larger on his frame like he accidentally bought it in the wrong size but forgot to return it. The collar was still saturated with Mike’s cologne, the scent making Stanley miss his lover all the more. The floral patterned shirt pooled right above his knees, hiding the ‘surprise’ he had for Mike. Stanley let out a soft groan as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the said ‘surprise’ brushing dangerously close to his prostate.

Stanley turned around in front of the mirror, silently admiring how the oversized shirt still flattered his frame. He bent over slightly, lifting up the dress shirt. As he did so, he revealed the baby blue lace that adorned his ass and hips underneath. A blue jewel was pressed against the fabric, completely visible underneath the blue lace.

A hum left Stanley’s throat at the sight, knowing that the plug and the panties he had saved for so long were being used for the right occasion. Stanley wet his lips as a blush formed on his face, his index finger brushing over the gem before pressing it in, a gasp escaping his lips. He twisted the plug in, his knees buckling slightly and a moan leaving his throat as the tip of the plug pressed against his prostate.

Before Stanley could do anything further, his phone rang with a text, and he quickly picked up his phone from the dresser.

 

_“Almost home Lamb.”_

Stanley smiled at his screen, his body warming from the affectionate pet name. He resisted the urge to give his husband a call, knowing he would have the real thing in just a few moments. He put his phone back down on the dresser and walked out to the living room of their loft apartment. He had already lit candles and turned on some quiet music to set the mood. Even when completely out of his wits with arousal, his meticulous nature still never failed to account for every little detail.

 

The sunset had started to paint a picture of bright oranges and blue hues outside the large windows, the light pouring through the glass and casting long shadows on the white tile. Stanley watched the sun set over the city as he made two cups of tea, trying to ignore the heat that had spread through his chest and stomach. If he gave into that gnawing thought of want, it wouldn’t have been much of a surprise for his husband.

Stanley held the mug of lavender tea close to his lips, inhaling and taking in the comforting scent. Over the sound of the quiet piano, he could hear the sound of the front door opening and the roll of suitcase wheels on the tile. Stanley took his first sip, a knowing smile forming on his lips. He turned to face the sound, seeing Mike walking into the living room still dressed in his velvet suit. Stanley always thought it was a little too much, but he didn’t mind seeing Mike dressed up in it.

 

“There you are.”

Stanley grinned. He quickly placed the ceramic mug down on the coffee table before rushing to pull Mike into a tight hug. “I missed you.” He murmured into the maroon velvet shoulder, completely melting into Mike’s presence. Strong arms held Stanley close, hands running over the floral shirt with a smile.

 

“Missed you too.” Mike hummed, lips pressing to Stanley’s forehead as they held each other tight. His fingers mused in blonde curls while they looked at one another with affectionate smiles, both delighted to see each other again. Mike’s eyes wandered over Stan, chuckling at his attire.

“This suits you.” He mused, cupping Stanley’s face before pulling him into a slow, sweet kiss. He could taste the hint of lavender on his lover’s lips, and the faint smell of mint and eucalyptus conditioner in those soft blond curls. Both senses comforted Mike, grounded him, reminded him of home. He was home.

Mike’s hands ran down Stanley’s shoulder blades and down to his hips, moving to pick him up gently off the ground. His arm snaked in between Stanley’s thighs, attempting to hoist him up onto his hip. As he did so, though, Stanley’s eyes went wide, a noise of protest barely leaving him. Mike’s forearm hit the jeweled base of the plug, pushing it hard against Stanley’s prostate. Stanley let out a loud, shocked moan, scaring Mike to the point that he dropped the man onto the floor. Stanley’s knees hit the floor as he let out a groan, face flushed as he gasped for air like he was drowning, and drowning he was, in lust.

 

It took a moment for Mike to process what he just heard, looking down at the disheveled blonde at his feet. He blinked as the realization hit him, letting out a shaking breath, wetting his lips.

“Baby…” Mike’s brow arched as he spoke slowly. He cocked his head to the side, looking down at Stanley. “You got something you want to tell me?”

The sound of his dark, warm voice made Stanley shudder and clench around the plug, wide blue eyes gazing up at Mike. He nodded silently, sniffling slightly as he felt Mike’s eyes on him.

Mike only chuckled in response, taking Stanley’s chin into his hand to make the blonde look at him. Stanley looked him in the eyes, biting at his bottom lip with a whimper.

“Did I ruin the surprise?” Stanley asked softly, Mike tsking as he shook his head.

 

“Oh, no, Baby,” Mike whispered, shaking his head. “you didn’t ruin anything…” He knelt down so he was eye to eye with his husband. He smiled lovingly, moving in slowly to pull the man into a deep kiss, his lips gently pulled back into a grin as he heard Stanley whine. His right hand rested on the curve of Stanley’s back, rubbing gentle circles into the fabric of the shirt. His lips pressed to Stanley’s curls before moving down to his jaw, nibbling gently on the pale skin and listening to Stanley whimper once more.

“Are you gonna show me, Baby?” Mike whispered. Stanley nodded, a shiver climbing up his spine. Mike began to litter Stanley’s neck with kisses as he spoke tenderly. “Go into the bedroom,” One kiss. “And get yourself nice and comfortable.” Another. Stanley began to whimper, feeling Mike’s fingers brush teasingly over the jewel. “I’ll be there in a minute.” A third.

Stanley nodded, catching Mike’s lips into a final desperate kiss before getting up on shaking legs, limping quickly into the bedroom while Mike got up as well. He took off his shoes, leaving them by the front door and placing his suitcase there too, deciding he'd be able to get it later. Right now he had more pressing things at hand.

 

Mike quickly made his way to the bedroom, taking off his velvet jacket as he entered. He chuckled quietly at the sight while his cock started to become hard between his legs.

“Baby…” Mike hummed, watching his husband on his hands and knees visibly shake. His back was arched, showing off his ass adorned in blue lace and plugged up nicely with the blue jeweled toy.

Stanley whimpered, spreading his legs slightly as he felt Mike get closer. “D-do you like it?” He asked, his voice impossibly breathless and riddled with lust. The sound of Mike’s appreciative hum made Stan sigh, head lowering. He waited for a moment, unable to feel or see Mike behind him.

 

“Pl-please touch me, Mikey…” Stanley whimpered, head lowering as shame began to paint his cheeks red.

Mike licked his lips, adoring how desperate Stanley had already become, probably worked up for over an hour now. He let out a groan at the thought, his index finger pressing on the jewel of the plug and watching as Stanley trembled.

“You look so pretty Baby…” Mike sighed, his fingertips running over the lace teasingly. Although his touches were feather-light at best, they still drew a moan from Stanley, and that beautiful head of blonde curls tossed back.

Mike chuckled. His fingers applied pressure to the head of the plug, slowly watching the jewel pressed into Stanley’s pale skin. “So needy, Baby… always so needy…” Mike whispered, his tongue sneaking out to lick at his bottom lip slowly.

“Mike. Please.” Stanley choked out, head lowering again as he begged. “I— I can’t—pl-please…”

 

Mike hushed his lover quietly, leaning up to leave a single kiss on the small of Stanley’s back. The other man shuddered, letting out a needy whimper.

“Easy, Love…” Mike said calmly, taking the thin band of the lace panties into his fingers and slowly pulling the garment down. He took in the sight inch by inch, adoring how Stanley tried to bend his back more to show off for him. Mike licked his lips, pulling the baby blue panties down to Stanley’s thighs.

Stanley whimpered. “Please touch me…” He repeated pitifully, and Mike replied with gentle kisses to his hips, hands running over his skin.

“I’ve got you, Angel…” Mike whispered into his skin, leaving one more tender kiss before turning his full attention to the shiny blue gem in Stanley’s hole.

“What a nice surprise too,” Mike hummed, spreading Stanley open and watching how with every shaking breath Stanley took, his hole clenched around the base of the plug. A whine came in response to Mike’s words. He tapped the jewel, listening to the noise of desperation that left Stanley’s lips.

“Th-thank you, Mikey, I—I missed you so much.” His voice broke off into a moan as Mike gripped the flared base of the plug, pulling it out at an excruciatingly slow pace. His voice became a wrecked sob, fingers curling in the sheets as the plug began to move back in at the same slow, methodical pace. Stanley winced with pleasure as the widest part of the plug entered his hole again, his rim sore from being repeatedly stretched out.

“No, no, I should be thanking you,” Mike mumbled, voice heavy with quickly growing lust and care. He had a steady hold on the base of the plug, adding a slight twisting motion to his thrusts that made Stanley whimper in delight.

“I w-wanted to— fuck,— to be pretty for you,” Stanley cried out, his legs shaking as Mike slowly began to pick up the pace of the thrusts. Soft lips pressed to Stanley’s back, making him whimper softly with a smile. Mike moved his lips down to Stanley’s occupied hole, tilting the plug slightly so he could press a kiss onto his wrecked rim. Stanley shuttered, whining as Mike’s tongue slipped out to trace the ring of muscles.

“Oh, Angel…” Mike sighed softly into Stan’s sweat-slick skin, nipping at it gently. “You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Stanley shuddered with the praise, eyelids fluttering as Mike began to twist the plug with each thrust, in and out and in and out, the quickening with each deep thrust into his used hole. His lips parted, trying to speak, but with every twist of the large plug, Stanley would be reduced to pitiful moans of pleasure.

“Ah! Ah! M-mike!” The blonde whimpered, spreading his legs as he felt Mike’s large hands spread his ass open so he could admire his reddening hole, his rim fluttering around the large base of the plug. Mike chuckled and cooed, tilting his head.

“Baby,” Mike slurred, licking his lips, “you have such a pretty hole…” The tender, filthy words made Stanley moan and arch his back, wiggling his ass for his husband. Mike grinned as he continued, his right hand twisting the blue jewel of the plug. “All stretched out for me…”

Stanley’s eyelids fluttered, head tipping back. Mike leaned close to Stanley, kissing the shell of his ear as he thrust the toy in and out at a quick pace, a series of ‘uh uh uh’s leaving Stanley’s wet, parted lips. “M-mikey pl-please I wan’ your cock…” He begged helplessly, head tipping back as a wrecked moan left him.  

 

Mike only kissed Stanley’s temple in response, sliding the plug all the way in and using the palm of his hand to press it harder against the man’s prostate. The pressure made Stanley’s arms give out, his head dropping onto the pillows with a heavy groan. Stanley whimpered as he wrapped his arms around a pillow that sat under him, grounding himself in the soft fabric of the pillowcase. Slowly, the plug pulled out just slightly, the widest part catching on Stanley’s rim. The feeling of being stretched so wide made him gasp with delight, his head tossing back as Mike spread him open again.

“Fuck, Baby…” Mike groaned, watching Stanley’s hole swallow the plug back up with ease. He heard his lover whimper pitifully under him, a sympathetic hum leaving his lips.

“M-mikey pl-please I—” Stanley hiccuped softly, his legs trembling beneath him, barely able to keep himself up. Soft kisses were peppered over his hot skin, gentle hands rubbing his hips as Stanley was hushed. Stanley sniffled, his arms giving out from under him.

“It’s okay, Stanny I’ve got you,” Mike whispered in his calming tone. “I’m gonna take it out now, okay?”

Stanley whimpered, nodding his head and clenching his eyes shut when he felt Mike hold onto the base of the plug, slowly easing the toy out. He couldn’t help the way his mouth dropped open at the stretch, his soft whimpers becoming needy moans once he was completely empty.

“M-Mikey please…” Stanley whined impatiently from the emptiness, but the whine soon turned into a surprised gasp as he was spread open again, Mike’s wet tongue flicking lightly over his sensitive hole. His tongue circled the rim, Mike pressing his lips against his skin. The teasing feeling made Stanley whimper, tears starting to prick from his eyes from pure sensitivity.

Mike’s tongue slowly lapped over Stanley’s fluttering hole, sobs of pleasure falling from his lips as Mike fucked him slowly. Mike’s tongue dipped into Stanley’s stretched hole, soothing the sore walls of muscle.

“MikeyMikeyMikeyohhhfuckohgod…” Stanley groaned, rutting his hips back against Mike’s mouth. The vibrations of Mike’s groans made Stanley’s body tremble with pleasure, eyelids fluttering closed as his head hit the pillows in front of him. The blonde could barely speak, his voice just a litany of whimpers and whines as he fucked back onto Mike’s skilled tongue.

“You taste so good, Baby…” Mike moaned as he pulled away, leaving wet, sloppy kisses on Stanley’s hole. Stan only whimpered in response, so close to the edge as he felt Mike pull away. Stanley immediately felt himself drop, a panic rushing through him. His head whipped back, eyes wide as he stared at Mike.

“Nonono Mikey no need you please, Baby please!” Stanley babbled, hands gripping the sheets as he felt tears wet his face. A gentle hand ran through Stan’s hair, the man leaving a series of gentle kisses on the nape of his neck as the mattress shifted with Mike’s weight.

“I’m here Baby. I’m right here, okay?” Mike whispered quietly, kissing the shell of Stanley’s ear.

“Need t’ cum Mikey… wan’ your cock.” Stanley slurred. He felt Mike’s cock against his thigh, the skin to skin contact making him shudder with delight. “...please.” Stanley added when Mike hesitated.

“Anything for you, Angel.”

 

Mike slipped into Stanley’s warmth with ease after his hole was open for so long. The feeling made both men moan, already riled up with lust. Mike didn’t hesitate, moving his hips in deep motions that pulled delighted, breathy moans from his lover.

Stanley gasped, hips arching to meet Mike’s deep thrusts. He was undone in seconds with a wrecked sob, the sight making Mike shutter. His cock painted abdomen the sheets with his cum, his face pressed into the pillows as he moaned. “Fuck!”

Mike chuckled, leaning over to mouth at Stanley’s neck. “So pretty for me Baby, fuck…” He moaned, still thrusting against Stanley’s prostate while his lover trembled with wrecked sobs of pleasure.

“Who’s my good boy, hm?” Mike asked against Stanley’s hot skin. A grin formed on his lips as Stanley whimpered helplessly in response.

“Ah—I-I am!” Stanley finally moaned, trying to keep his back arched for Mike while he was used. His thighs shook as Mike thrust into his used hole with deep, powerful thrusts. His cock slammed against Stan’s prostate with every rough movement.

The overstimulation made tears start to fall own Stanley’s blushing face, his cock bouncing between his legs as Mike fucked him into the mattress. He babbled his lover’s name, his eyes fluttering shut as he started to become pliable like putty in Mike’s hands.

“M-mikey it’s too much Ican’tIcan’tMikeypl-please—”

“Shhh just a bit more, Baby,” Mike panted, kissing Stanley’s curls. “So good, Stanny, such a good boy.” He cooed, earning a delighted sigh from his spent husband on the sheets.

“You look so pretty…” He continued, lips right next to Stanley’s ear as he thrust in and out of the other man’s tight heat. He adored how Stanley visibly shivered from the praise, his noises becoming breathy with pleasure.

“You look so pretty all fucked out on my cock, Baby, like you were made for me.” Mike sighed, littering the other man’s skin with messy, haphazard kisses as his thrusts became more erratic. A familiar warmth pooled in his stomach, and Mike quickened his hips, listening to Stanley incoherently beg for a break. The tight heat that encircled Mike’s cock suddenly tightened, and the man was undone in a few quick more quick thrusts. He let out a curse as he started to fill Stanley up, leaning over as he rode out his orgasm.

“Fuck, Stanley I love you. I love you so much.” Mike moaned, panting heavily as he stopped his hips. Stanley only sobbed in response, his brain foggy with overstimulation and pleasure. The feeling of Mike’s seed so deep inside of him made him whine, shaking his head as he silently begged for Mike to pull out.

 

Mike slowly pulled out, and the soft, pitiful, wrecked sob that left Stanley’s lips tugged on his heart. He immediately collected his lover into his arms, helping Stanley face him. The blonde immediately curled up in Mike’s lap, his chest heaving and his head limp on Mike’s shoulder.  

“Shh… I’ve got you, Baby, don’t worry…” Mike whispered reassuringly, his fingers petting Stanley’s abused curls. He only heard a whimper in response, wet lips pressing weak kisses to Mike’s skin.

“...I love you too.” Stanley’s voice was a mess of what it used to be, his eyes wide and glazed over as he looked at Mike. He was met with a warm, affectionate smile.

“There you are, Lamb.” Mike hummed, kissing his lover’s cheek. “I was afraid I pushed you too hard.” He sighed, his voice filled with unspoken relief. Stanley let himself be pulled closer in between Mike’s spread legs, his head resting on his shoulder.

“...I missed you.” Stanley sighed after a moment, eyes closing as he focused on his skin, his warmth, his hands, his voice. Mike.

“I missed you too.” Mike hummed. “Is it okay if I run a bath for us?”

Stan nodded, letting himself be placed on the mattress with a gentle kiss to his forehead before he was left alone in the messy sheets. He grimaced slightly at the sight, and Mike chuckled at his face.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got those.” He laughed, helping Stanley into the bathroom.

“No, you shouldn’t be doing anything; you just got home.” Stanley protested as he was guided into the warm water. Lips pressed to his temple.

“After what you just did, I think I’ve gotten all the ‘special treatment’ I need.” Mike chuckled, a gentle hand running through Stanley’s curls. “I’m gonna put on a new set of sheets and make you some tea, Lamb. Okay?” Stanley pouted slightly, never quite liking how selfless Mike was, even if it was in his best interest.

“ _Okay_?” Mike asked again with a cocked brow when Stanley gave him a sour face.

“...okay.” Stan sighed, sinking into the bubbles. “Dove?” He asked as Mike started to leave.

His husband turned back to him with a wide, loving smile, the contagious kind that made Stanley light up as well. “Yeah, Lamb?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Angel.” Mike smiled, blowing a kiss to his lover before leaving the bathroom. He started to clean himself with some wet wipes while Stanley’s eruption into a fit of giggles echoed from the bathroom. “You’re such a dork!”


End file.
